


Unter den Augen des Gesetzes

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: In meinem gemeinsamen Leben mit Sherlock Holmes ergab es sich gelegentlich, dass wir kleineren und größeren Gefahren ausgesetzt wurden. Aus meinen in "The Strand" veröffentlichten Journalen sind einige davon bekannt und sogar bestaunt worden, dem geschätzten Leser einen Moment wohligen Schauderns verursachend. Es gab jedoch auch Gefahren der Art, über die der Mantel des Schweigens gehüllt werden muss, um uns nicht des Gesichtsverlusts und einer eventuellen Strafe auszusetzen. Eine solche will ich hier in meinem Tagebuch festhalten - und ich hoffe, dieses wird mir helfen, die pikante Angelegenheit eines fernen Tages in dem gleichen amüsanter Lichte zu sehen, wie mein Freund Holmes.





	Unter den Augen des Gesetzes

Titel: Unter den Augen des Gesetzes  
Autor: Lady Charena (Feb. 2002)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Emma Hudson, Inspektor Jones  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson  
Rating: ab 18 slash, Humor  
Worte: 2440  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: In meinem gemeinsamen Leben mit Sherlock Holmes ergab es sich gelegentlich, dass wir kleineren und größeren Gefahren ausgesetzt wurden. Aus meinen in "The Strand" veröffentlichten Journalen sind einige davon bekannt und sogar bestaunt worden, dem geschätzten Leser einen Moment wohligen Schauderns verursachend. Es gab jedoch auch Gefahren der Art, über die der Mantel des Schweigens gehüllt werden muss, um uns nicht des Gesichtsverlusts und einer eventuellen Strafe auszusetzen. Eine solche will ich hier in meinem Tagebuch festhalten - und ich hoffe, dieses wird mir helfen, die pikante Angelegenheit eines fernen Tages in dem gleichen amüsanter Lichte zu sehen, wie mein Freund Holmes. 

Anmerkung: Geschrieben unter dem Einfluss der Granada Verfilmungen mit Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes und David Burke als John Watson, Anfang der 1980er.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

 

Unter den Augen des Gesetzes  
Aus den privaten Tagebüchern des John H. Watson, M.D.

 

Mrs. Hudson servierte uns nach unserer Rückkehr von Scotland Yard ein schmackhaftes, wenngleich spätes Supper. 

Inspektor Jones hatte uns an diesem Abend zu sich gebeten, um noch einige Fragen des - am Morgen zuvor abgeschlossenen - Sholto-Falles zu klären und unsere Aussagen zu Protokoll zu nehmen. Wenige Minuten vor unserer Ankunft war er jedoch fort gerufen worden. 

Wir wurden gebeten, auf den Inspektor zu warten, da es sich bei dieser Abwesenheit nur um wenige Minuten handelt sollte - doch Inspektor Jones war nach dem Verstreichen einer Stunde noch nicht zurückgekehrt und so verließen wir den Yard, um in die Bakerstreet zu fahren. 

Während unsere gute Hauswirtin abräumte und uns darüber informierte, dass sie sich in Kürze zurückziehen würde, beobachtete ich von meinem Sitzplatz am Esstisch aus meinen Freund Sherlock Holmes. 

Der große Detektiv stand - den Hausrock nur nachlässig geschlossen - am Kamin und spielte mit seiner Pfeife, die auf dem Kaminsims lag. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte er flüchtig und schob eine Hand in die Tasche des Hausrocks. Die langen Finger streichelten das Rohr der Pfeife, zirkelten um den Kopf und tauchten schließlich rhythmisch zuckend in die dunkle Öffnung. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei völlig reglos, unbeteiligt. 

Einem unbedarften Zuseher hätte sich seine Handlung als gedankenverlorenes Spiel präsentiert. 

Auf mich erzielte es jedoch eine andere... stimulierende... Wirkung. Vor allem, als ich seine andere Hand ausmachte, die - in der Tasche seines Hausrockes verborgen, doch keineswegs unsichtbar - über seinen Schritt streichelte. 

Ich räusperte mich verlegen und musste den Blick von ihm abwenden. Mein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet.

In diesem Moment legte Mrs. Hudson die letzte Gabel auf ihr Tablett und hob es hoch. Dann verließ sie den Raum, uns beiden eine geruhsame Nacht wünschend. 

Holmes legte die Pfeife zur Seite, als ich mich ihm wieder zuwandte. Ich erwartete, dass er ihr nun folgen würde, um die Tür zu schließen, bevor der Abend weit intimere Züge annehmen würde. Doch stattdessen trat er zu mir und beugte den Kopf zu mir herab, um mich zu küssen. 

Etwas verärgert über sein Verhalten, entzog ich mich ihm jedoch nach einer kurzen Berührung. 

Mein Freund lachte leise. "Ich sehe, du bist verstimmt", meinte er und richtete sich wieder auf.   
"Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ich mir durch meine kleine... Spielerei... deinen Unmut zugezogen habe?"

Wie immer las er mir meine Gedanken vom Gesicht ab. "Es war mir ausgesprochen unangenehm. Vor Mrs. Hudson! Sie war zwar mit dem Abtragen des Geschirres beschäftigt, aber wie leicht hätte sie es beim Aufsehen bemerken können. Der Kamin lag direkt in ihrem Blickfeld." Ich spürte Röte in meinen Wangen dringen und sie rührte nur teilweise von meiner empfundenen Verlegenheit her. 

"Ich bedauere, dass dir meine kleine Expression nicht zusagte und bitte ergebenst um Verzeihung." Er deutete eine Verbeugung in meine Richtung an. 

Doch ich bemerkte am spöttischen Tonfall seiner Worte, dass er meine Bedenken nicht teilte - er war stets bereit, ein Risiko einzugehen, wenn es ihm Wert erschien - bei seiner Arbeit ebenso, wie in unserem Privatleben. 

Einmal küsste er mich auf den Mund, während wir uns mit Lestrade in einer Droschke auf dem Weg zum Schauplatz eines Mordes befanden, zu dem Scotland Yard die Meinung Holmes einholen wollte. 

Glücklicherweise fuhren wir gerade durch eine teilweise unbeleuchtete Straße, so dass von draußen kein Lichtstrahl in das Innere der Droschke drang. Zwar hatte Lestrade den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und aus seiner Schweigsamkeit und seinen langsamen, tiefen Atemzügen war zu schließen, dass er schlief - dennoch war es ein ungeheuerliches Risiko dies vor den Augen des Gesetzes zu unternehmen. 

Den Rest der Fahrt saß ich schreckensstarr da, die Hände um meinen Spazierstock geklammert und wagte kaum zu atmen, da ich befürchtete, jeden Augenblick dem Verderben ausgeliefert zu werden. Es geschah jedoch nichts. Lestrade schlief weiter, bis die Droschke stoppte. 

Als ich Holmes später dazu befragte, wehrte er meine Bedenken mit einem Lachen und der Bemerkung, dass "Lestrade nicht durch das Ende der Welt zu wecken sein würde - geschweige denn durch einen simplen Kuss" ab.

Er ergriff meine Hand und ich ließ sich bereitwillig auf die Beine stellen.   
Ich war noch nie dazu in der Lage gewesen, ihm ernstlich oder über einen längeren Zeitraum böse zu sein. 

"Watson, mein lieber Watson", seufzte er. "Die Augen unserer Mrs. Hudson mögen scharf sein, doch als sittsame Hausfrau hält sie sie während des Abräumens stets fürsorgend auf ihr gutes Geschirr gerichtet. In all den Jahren, die wir nun bei ihr logieren, hat sie es noch immer so gehalten. Die Gefahr, von ihr beobachtet zu werden, war demnach also minimal." 

Seine langen, sensiblen Finger berührten meine Wange, strichen über meinen Schnurrbart und dann über meine Lippen. Diese flüchtige Berührung erzeugte ein Kribbeln, das in meinen ganzen Körper ausstrahlte. Ein Schauer lief durch mich und konnte ihm nicht entgehen. Holmes lächelte erneut und nahm meine Hand, um sie an seinen Mund zu ziehen. 

„Ich appelliere an deinen Großmut, mir zu verzeihen“, sagte er und sah mir in die Augen. 

Ich fühlte, wie auch der letzte Schatten Verärgerung aus mir wich und einem Gefühl von Wärme Raum machte. Was hätte ich nun anderes erwidern können, als: „Natürlich“. 

Holmes schalkhaftes Lächeln blitzte wieder auf. „Dann steht einer Fortsetzung des Abends ja nichts im Wege.“ Seine Stimme klang tief und seiden und beschleunigte meinen Herzschlag.

Ich nickte nur, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu äußern. Und als er auch meine zweite Hand ergriff und mich zu dem kleinen Separee führte, hinter dessen schweren Vorhängen eine äußerst bequeme Ottomane wartete, wusste ich plötzlich, was er im Sinn hatte...

Ich machte zunächst Anstalten, dagegen zu protestieren - es war immerhin unser Hauptwohnraum und ich hätte die Privatsphäre meines oder Holmes Schlafzimmer vorgezogen - doch als er seinen Hausrock ablegte, seinen Kragen lockerte und dann öffnete, gerieten meine Einwände sehr rasch in Vergessenheit. 

 

* * *

 

Holmes' Kopf fiel gegen die Rücklehne der Ottomane, er stöhnte leise auf, als mich über ihn beugte, um mit Lippen und Zunge seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Da ich über seinen langen Beinen kniete, rieb mein erregtes Geschlecht mit jeder Bewegung köstlich über seinen Oberschenkel. Gleichsam spürte ich Holmes aufragendes Glied an der Innenseite meines Beines. Seine feuchte Schwere verleitete mich dazu, mich tiefer zu bewegen und meine Lippen darum zu schließen. 

In einer Geste, die mit ihrer Zärtlichkeit mein Herz rührte, legte Holmes eine Hand an meine Wange, um die Bewegungen meines Mundes zu spüren und flocht die Finger der anderen in mein Haar. 

In diesem Moment glaubte ich Stimmen auf dem Flur vor der Tür zu hören. Erschrocken ließ ich von Holmes ab und richtete mich auf. Holmes protestierendes Stöhnen und seine Frage, nach dem Grund meines Innehaltens, wehrte ich mit einer Geste ab. 

Ich lauschte angestrengt - und hörte nun ganz deutlich Mrs. Hudsons Stimme - und das knarrende Geräusch, welches die Türe beim Öffnen von sich gab. Und dann... ich erstarrte vor Schreck - erklang das Poltern von Inspektor Jones‘ Stimme.

"Ich muss doch entschieden bitten, Inspektor Jones. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Gentlemen überhaupt im Haus sind." 

Gute Mrs. Hudson - sie versuchte ihn abzuwimmeln, obwohl sie sehr wohl wusste, dass wir nicht ausgegangen waren.

Doch Jones ließ sich nicht so leicht wegschicken. "Man muss wohl kein Sherlock Holmes sein, um diese Frage zu beantworten", erwiderte er. "Ihre Überzieher hängen hier am Haken. Also sind die Herren wohl anwesend."

An seiner undeutlichen Aussprache bemerkte man sehr deutlich, dass der gute Inspektor Jones als alles andere als völlig nüchtern anzusehen war. Holmes, dem nun ebenfalls unsere prekäre Lage deutlich wurde, setzte sich auf und bedeutete mir, absolutes Stillschweigen zu wahren. Selbstverständlich hatte ich keinerlei anderen Pläne. 

"Mr. Holmes?" Leises Klopfen und Mrs. Hudsons Stimme verrieten mir, dass sie an die Schlafzimmertür meines Freundes pochte. Als - verständlicherweise - keine Reaktion erfolgte, versuchte sie sich offenbar an meiner Tür. "Dr. Watson?"

"Nun, wo stecken die Gentlemen?", fragte Jones polternd.

"Ich bedauere - ich weiß es nicht." 

Mrs. Hudson klang irritiert und ich nahm mir fest vor, mich am nächsten Tag bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Sofern ich mir bis dahin eine Erklärung für unser "Verschwinden" zurecht legen konnte. 

"Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn Sie morgen noch einmal herkommen, Inspektor."

Ich sandte ein stummes Stoßgebet an den Himmel, dass er dem Rat unserer Hauswirtin folgen würde. 

"Ich werde warten", entschied Jones. 

"Wie Sie wünschen", antwortete Mrs. Hudson kühl. Kurz darauf war das Knarren der Tür erneut zu hören.

Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte ich auf die Schritte des Inspektors. Er schien einige Male im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Dann war das leise Klirren von Glas gegen Glas und ein Gluckern zu vernehmen. 

Verwirrt blickte ich Holmes an. Der verzog kurz die Lippen und deutete mit der Hand an, ein Glas zum Mund zu führen. Jones hatte wohl unseren Getränkevorrat entdeckt. Nun war mit einem vorzeitigen Aufbruch von seiner Seite kaum noch zu rechnen.

Mir wurde mit einem Male bewusst, dass ich noch immer in einer höchst peinlichen Haltung auf der Ottomane kniete und Holmes sich nach wie vor unter mir ausstreckte. Unnötig, zu erwähnen, dass mich der Schreck meiner Erregung vollständig beraubt hatte. Ich wollte mich also lautlos erheben und mich möglichst schnell meiner auf dem Boden verstreut liegenden Kleider bemächtigen - als Holmes mich zurückhielt. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und versuchte ihm mit Blicken zu verdeutlichen, dass er mich freigeben sollte. Doch vergeblich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte einen Finger über die Lippen und zog mich neben sich auf die Ottomane, so dass ich ausgestreckt neben ihm zu liegen kam.

Ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Ohr. "Wir können nicht einfach so erscheinen", wisperte Holmes. "Er wird fragen, warum wir nicht sofort geantwortet haben, als Mrs. Hudson nach uns rief. Am Besten wird es sein, wir verhalten uns völlig still, bis ihm die Zeit zu lange wird und er geht."

Mir sträubten sich förmlich die Nackenhaare bei diesem Vorschlag. Und doch wusste ich keinen besseren Ausweg, als auszuharren, bis die Grenzen von Jones Geduld erreicht sein würden. 

Unterdessen stieg ein bekannter Duft auf. Der gute Inspektor hatte sich wohl in Erinnerung gerufen, wo die Zigarren aufbewahrt wurden - und beschlossen, sich für die Wartezeit schon einmal im Voraus zu entschädigen. Mit dunkler Empörung dachte ich an sein unmögliches Verhalten. 

Und so sehr war ich in finstere Gedanken versunken, dass ich zunächst nicht reagierte, als Holmes Hand meinen Rücken entlang glitt.

Ich versteifte mich unwillkürlich und wandte mich Holmes ungläubig zu. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation an Derartiges denken... Doch Holmes lächelte nur und ließ auch seine zweite Hand auf Wanderschaft über meinen Körper gehen. 

Zuerst war mir seine Berührung unangenehm – doch bald konnte ich die Lust, die er mir bereitete, nicht mehr verhehlen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, als über mich glitt, sein Körper meinen bedeckte und ich sein erregtes Geschlecht an meinem spürte. Holmes Mund senkte sich auf meinen und - ich schwöre, so war es – für die folgenden Minuten vergaß’ ich alles - sogar die unmittelbare Anwesenheit Inspektor Jones nebenan... 

 

* * *

 

Ermattet lagen wir eng aneinandergeschmiegt – erschöpft, doch glücklich. 

Plötzlich drang ein seltsames Geräusch in unseren Zustand der Losgelöstheit. Es klang wie ein... ein Schnarchen??

Holmes, der den Kopf auf meine Brust gebettet hatte, sah auf. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, dann küsste er mich und erhob sich dann mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns. 

In diesem Moment wurde mir wieder bewusst, was geschehen war. Holmes und ich hatten uns geliebt, unter den Augen - beziehungsweise vor den Ohren – des Gesetzes, vertreten in der Person Inspektor Jones’. 

Ich fuhr von der Ottomane hoch und in meine Kleidung, die mir Holmes hilfreich reichte. Und betete inbrünstig darum, dass mit meine Ohren getäuscht und Jones das Warten zu lange geworden war und er uns verlassen hatte.

Als wir beide wieder bekleidet waren und wir uns gegenseitig unserer – zumindest äußerlichen – Respektierlichkeit versichert hatten, spähte Holmes durch die Vorhänge, die er einen spaltbreit auseinander zog, in unseren Hauptwohnraum. 

Was er dort erblickte, erfüllte ihn offenbar mit großer Heiterkeit, denn ich hörte ihn leise lachen. Und bevor ich ihn zurückhalten konnte, hatte er die Vorhänge geteilt und war hindurch geschritten. Nach einem Augenblick sammelte ich mich und folgte ihm. 

Zu meinem Entsetzen war Inspektor Jones doch noch hier. Er hatte es sich in einem tiefen Sessel am Feuer bequem gemacht – und schlief! Das Geräusch, das ich gehört hatte, entstammte tatsächlich seinem Mund. Er schnarchte und sägte, als würde er einen kompletten Wald roden. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihm stand ein Glas – und eine leere Karaffe, die zuvor noch mehr als halbvoll mit unserem bestem Whiskey gefüllt gewesen war.

Holmes folgte meinem Blick. „Nun, schade um den guten Whiskey, Watson.“ Er sah mit leichtem Abscheu auf den schlafenden Inspektor. „Ich bitte dich, einen Blick auf die Straße zu werfen – ich bin sicher, seine Droschke wartet vor dem Haus.“

Ich trat zum Fenster. Holmes hatte recht, der Kutscher schlief auf dem Bock, ein Sergeant saß gähnend hinten auf. Ich wandte mich um und nickte. Dann machten wir uns gemeinsam daran, Jones soweit wach zu bekommen, dass wir ihn die Treppe hinab und in die Obhut seines Sergeanten übergeben konnten.

Als wir in unsere Räume zurückkehrten, umarmte mich Holmes lachend. „Nun, war das ein Abenteuer? Ein intimes Tete-a-tete unter den Augen von Inspektor Jones...“ 

Ich legte ihm rasch einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich bitte dich nur um eines – vergiss niemals mehr, die Tür abzuschließen.“

 

Ende


End file.
